Killer Black Cherry Cola Blast
by Abbey Eileen
Summary: I don’t know if this is the grief speaking, or the insanity, or the four bottles of fizzy drinks I’ve just had… but I need to talk to you. Desperately. I can’t put this in just a letter. [one shot. NR]


I take a swig of a fizzy drink.

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride

I won't admit it. It can't be true. I can't love… him. No way. No bloody way. Never.

Another swig.

It's tearing me up inside, to know he could never love a fool like me. I'm listening to lies, but I don't want to admit it.

And another gulp of it.

The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

This really isn't the most convenient time to fall in love. Yes, go ahead, laugh at me. It really isn't, what with Sirius dying, and the Order, and the war going full blast, and everything else wrong in the world… and everything right. This isn't the time.

'But there never is a good time,' says that voice in my head.

'Yeah, there is,' I retort, taking an angry swig of my favorite fizzy drink, Killer Black Cherry Cola Blast. 'It's never.'

'Admit it; you're in love.'

'No! I'm not!' I protest.

'You're in love in the middle of a war; you're in love with your enemy,' says the voice repeatedly. I feel like throwing something at it. Instead, I settle for another angry drink.

'Fine. I admit it. Happy, now?' I confess huffily. I can almost hear my conscious smirking.

'Yes. Listen to your heart.'

With that confusing message, I am finally left at peace… except for him. He is always on my mind, lately. I guess that means I love him.

Dear Remus, I write. I pause, not knowing what to say next. Finally, I decide to go with something quick, from the heart… no pun intended.

_Dear Remus,_

_I know this is inconvenient, for both of us… We both have work, and things to do, people to see, bad guys to kill,Albus to annoy… but please, I need to talk to you. I don't know if this is the grief speaking, or the insanity, or the four bottles of fizzy drinks I've just had… but I need to talk to you. Desperately. I can't put this in just a letter._

_N. Tonks_

He was going to kill that damn owl next time he saw it, Remus decided. He threw on his cloak and stepped into his shoes, checking to see he had his wand on hand- after all, they **were** in a war.

Dear Nymphadora,

Just what is it that is so urgent we must talk about it at two a.m. on a Wednesday morning? And drinking fizzy drinks past midnight isn't good for you. You know what; I'll be there before this letter. I'm coming over to make sure you're all right. I need to talk to you as well.

Remus.

"Nymphadora?" said Remus cautiously, quietly, as he entered her unlocked flat. He repeated her name, a bit louder this time. And again, and again, his volume level rising a bit each time.

"Don't call me that," snapped an angry voice to his left. He opened the ajar door further to see her sitting sullenly in front of the fireplace, glaring at eight empty glass bottles of fizzy drink. She was slouched in an armchair, her usual bright-coloured hair a dark blonde, her eyes a stony gray-blue. Even still, Remus thought she looked beautiful.

As if suddenly realising she was undisguised, Tonks made a quick attempt to morph back into a different appearance.

"No, don't change! You look pretty the way you are," Remus said, before he could stop himself. She stopped mid-morph, going back to the way she was before, and stared, open-mouthed, at him. He blushed, something he hadn't done in years.

"That's, erm." She stood and faced him, licking her lips nervously. Remus gulped as he caught sight of her small pink tongue flickering in and out of her mouth quickly. "That's kind of what I needed to talk to you about."

So, his secret was out in the open; everyone and anyone knew now, or would know soon.

"I don't quite know how to say this," she began.

"Say what?" he asked, confused. She laughed nervously.

"And you're supposed to be the professor!" she says, as if to herself. "I… I…" she takes a deep breath, sucking in air… and promptly faints to the floor. Remus dives to catch her, and lifts her into his arms. He leads her to where he knows her bedroom to be, and tucks her into the unmade bed.

"Goodnight, Nymphadora," he whispers. Acting on impulse, he kisses her forehead.

"I love you," she mutters. His heart stops. He waits. "I love you," she repeats.

"I love you, too," Remus finally whispers, finding his voice, and going towards the door.

"Don't leave me," she whispers, grabbing his arm.

"I need to go home," he protests.

"Stay," she repeats, taking his other arm.

"Okay, I'll go to the couch, then," Remus says resignedly.

"There's plenty enough room for two," she mumbls. Remus grimaces to himself and walkes around the bed to the other side. Taking off his shoes and cloak, he was glad he had worn pajamas underneath. He crawls in next to her. She cuddles up next to him, pulling his arm around her and leaning her head on his chest.

"Don't leave me, Remus," she says again.

"I won't, Nymphadora." And he means it.

Killer Black Cherry Cola Blast, indeed.


End file.
